The present invention relates to improvements in adapters for connecting catheters to supply tubes. In particular, the present invention relates to an adapter for connecting a multiple lumen catheter to a corresponding number of single lumen supply tubes, which allows access for further devices such as a bronco-scope or a suction catheter.
Known adapters comprise tubular members which are inserted into the interior diameter of both the catheter lumen and the corresponding supply tube lumen. In the prior art, a separate adapter is required for each catheter lumen to supply tube lumen connection.
The prior art adapters have several disadvantages and drawbacks. In particular, as noted above, in the prior art, a separate adapter is required for each catheter lumen to supply tube lumen connection (i.e. two adapters are required when using a double lumen catheter and two single lumen supply tubes). Because separate adapters must be inserted separately, a relatively high degree of force and level of manual dexterity are required. This can lead to the production of particulates or lumen restriction by skiving of the inside of the catheter lumens during assembly. Further, cumulative trauma disorders may be caused during the difficult insertion process.
The prior art adapters are made by a extrusion process in which the material making up the adapter is drawn and shaped into the desired configuration. This type of plastic deformation process creates a product having disadvantageous strength and rigidity. Therefore, partial collapsing of the adapters by the pressure of the catheter lumen may occur because of stresses at the distal edge of the adapter.
Moreover, because the adapter fits into the interior of both the catheter lumens and supply tube lumens, when fully assembled, the adapter ends present an edge which may act as a barrier or snag to the incoming tip of a secondary device, such as a bronco-scope or suction catheter.